


Going All Natural

by KuroBakura



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Nudity, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Aziraphale has given the idea to Crowley about making a garden in the backyard but the demon decides to give it a little bit of a twist. A twist that could be a good or a bad thing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Going All Natural

Aziraphale just finished making a pitcher of lemonade for this hot, sunny summer mid-morning. While Aziraphale was inside of the house, Crowley has been working his new garden in the background. Ever since the demon has been outside, he has not been back inside. It was starting to worry the angel. Aziraphale poured some of the lemonade into the cup and went over to the sliding glass door in their kitchen. He opened it up and stepped outside on to the deck patio. It was truly a hot day indeed. Not exactly 100 degrees but it could be. Aziraphale looked around the backyard but could not see Crowley anywhere.

”Crowley?” Are you out here? I brought you some lemonade.” Aziraphale asked and told him. He still did not get an answer or heard a sound anywhere in the backyard. Aziraphale placed the cup of lemonade onto the patio table on their deck. As he turned around to go back inside of the house, he heard footsteps behind him. Aziraphale saw Crowley from the corner of his eye but he only saw Crowley’s head/face. When he turned around with a smile on his face to look at Crowley, that smile disappeared and he started to blush all over his face.

“Crowley! You’re naked!” Aziraphale exclaimed as he covered his eyes. Crowley chuckled. Indeed, Crowley was out in full glory. And the demon was not ashamed of it either.

“Do not be shy, angel. It is not like you have not seen me naked before.” Crowley said back to him. That was true. This is not the first time Aziraphale has seen Crowley naked in general. But as far as being outside naked, that is a different story. Aziraphale slowly moved his hands away from his face but only tired to focus on Crowley’s upper body as he spoke to him.

“Crowley, dear. When I said that you should get in touch with nature in the backyard and make a garden...this is not what I meant by that at all.” Aziraphale told him. Crolwey shurgged.

“I know but I decided to take my own twist in it. Plus, this is our backyard after all. We have the right to do so and we have no neighbors to complain either. Also...you could be doing the same thing if you wanted to. After all, it is a hot day out here.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale blushed even more as he started to feel a little flustered.

“I could never do such a thing! It would go against what I am!” Aziraphale exclaimed. Seeing how Aziraphake was reacting was cute to Crowley.

“I hate to break it to you, darling, but you are truly far from innocent.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale could not say anything about that. Because Crowley was right. Aziraphale may be an angel but he is not innocent. Well...not as much as he used to be before he got together with Crowley. But at the same time, Aziraphale was not complaining about it either.

“I just realized that you are not even wearing boots.” Aziraphale spoke as he was now looking further down his lover’s body. Crowley smirked.

“And it seems like the flowers aren’t the only thing that is blooming right now in the garden either.” Crowley spoke back to Aziraphale as he looked at him. Aziraphale felt a little confused by that.

“Huh?” Aziraphale asked him. Aziraphale looked down and realized that his dick was slightly bulging up against the front of the pants he was wearing. Aziraphale quickly looked up as he blushed even more and covered his crotch with both of his hands. Crowley walked over towards the angel and then stood in front of him with smile in his face.

“You can either go back inside or join me in the garden if you want. I am going to leave that up to you but your body may be already giving you that answer.” Crowley suggested and said to him. Even though, Aziraphale was feeling a bit embarrassed, he wanted to take the opportunity to do something with Crowley out here. Plus, Crowley was right. Not only they do not have any neighbors but it is their backyard and property after all. They can be naked if they wanted to be. Aziraphale calmed down and gave Crowley a smirk of his own.

All of a sudden, Aziraphale smashed his lips up against the demon’s as he started to take off his clothes. Crowley accepted the kiss and even helped Aziraphale take his clothes off faster. After Aziraphale’s clothes were off of his body, Crowley pulled away and held one of the angel’s hands and took him to an area of the garden where there was a lot of shadow. Both of them even forgot about the cup of lemonade at this point.

**######**

Crowley and Aziraphale laid back on the grass, sweating all over and panting. Neither of them expected this to happen but neither of them regretted it either. Crowley turned his body and looked over at his angel. Both of them fucked outside for the first time in their backyard since getting their cottage.

“Are you okay, angel?” Crowley asked him. Aziraphale looked back over at his demon.

”Oh, I am doing great. Are you okay?” Aziraphale replied and then asked Crowley a question of his own. 

“Do not worry about me, angel. I am doing fine.” Crowley answered to him before suddenly getting an idea. He sat and got up from the ground.

“Stay right here. I will be right back.” Crowley told him and then walked over to the house. Aziraphale was sure what Crowley was doing in the house. A couple of minutes later, Crowley returned with a bowl of water in one hand and a washcloth in the other. Crowley placed the bowl on the ground next to him as he knelt down. He dipped the washcloth into the bowl, wrung it out and began to wipe down Aziraphale’s body to cool him off and clean him up a little bit. Aziraphale felt so touched by Crowley’s sweet and kind gesture. Even if it was something small like this, it still felt so wonder to the angel.

“Thank you, dear.” Aziraphale said to him. Crowley smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale sat up as Crowley wiped down Aziraphale's back. Crowley could not get over Aziraphale’s naked body. No matter how many times Crowley has seen Aziraphale naked, he was never going to get tired of looking at it. He always thought of Aziraphale being like god/goddess in his mind and in his eyes.

“I love you, Angel.” Crowley said to Aziraphale. Aziraphale load his head on Crowley’s shoulder and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you, too.” Aziraphale said back to him. Crowley put the washcloth back into the bowl and hugged Aziraphale. Even the heat of the summer day could not stop them being in love.

“I am glad you talked me into this, to be honest.” Aziraphale suddenly piped up.

”I am glad that decided to join me out here to “get in touch with nature”.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale chuckled.

“Well, we did more than just “getting in touch with nature” together, my dear.” Aziraphale told him. Crowley let out a chuckle, too.

“That is true.” Crowley said to him. The two of them sat in the garden in the grass for a little bit longer before deciding to head back in the house together after gathering up all of their clothes, too. After all of this, Aziraphale and Crowley hope that they can do this again at least once more before fall hits. That would be amazing for both of them.

**The End**


End file.
